


Hero Worship

by HBOWarrior



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Captain America avait été le martyr ultime, un homme qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger son pays et qui, depuis, avait été presque canonisé dans l’esprit américain.Donc, le fait que Steve Rogers soit non seulement vivant et en bonne santé, mais aussi à genoux, offrant à Peter un sourire diabolique, n'est certainement pas quelque chose que Peter aurait pu imaginer.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hero Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850240) by [ria_oaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks). 



> Parce que je ship TELLEMENT le Peter/Steve pour une raison évidente (comment ça, "elle ne l'est pas" ?!), voilà une traduction, autorisée par son auteur (THANK YOU AGAIN RIA_OAKS!!), avec du cul et pas de paillettes, mais c'est dans l'esprit. J'avais envie d'un PWP, donc voilà.

# *

Beaucoup de choses ont changé sur Terre depuis que Peter Quill a été enlevé par un vaisseau spatial. La technologie s'est améliorée, bien sûr – le walkman qu'il garde tout le temps sur lui est obsolète depuis des années. Le monde est plus petit, connecté instantanément d’une manière alors inenvisageable en 1978 ; mais avec la technologie avec laquelle il a grandi, celle-là est ridiculement basique. Pourtant, la Terre a fait un long chemin ces 25 dernières années. D’abord, tout le monde a accepté l’existence des extraterrestres depuis les événements de New York. Même s’il se doute que la plupart des gens seraient sous le choc de rencontrer, eh bien… tous ses nouveaux amis.

Et Captain America est en vie. Ça a été une sacrée surprise, il doit bien l’avouer. Enfant, il collectionnait toutes les cartes, regardait toutes les VHS. En toute honnêteté, il avait eu un peu le béguin pour lui, même si, avec son regard d’enfant, ça s’apparentait plutôt à une admiration démesurée pour le héros. Mais, franchement, qui n’a pas le béguin pour lui ? Captain America avait été le martyr ultime, un homme qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger son pays et qui, depuis, avait été presque canonisé dans l’esprit américain.

Donc, le fait que Steve Rogers soit non seulement vivant et en bonne santé, mais aussi à genoux, offrant à Peter un sourire diabolique, n'est certainement pas quelque chose que Peter aurait pu imaginer. Il n’est pas encore sûr s’il est surpris parce que Captain America est en vie, ou parce qu’il aime tailler des pipes. Et pas qu’un peu, à en juger par son regard affamé alors qu’il défait la ceinture de Peter sans le lâcher des yeux.

Lorsque les Gardiens ont été rappelés sur Terre afin de s’occuper d’une nouvelle invasion alien, ils ont fini par séjourner dans la tour des Avengers pendant quelques semaines pour réparer les pots cassés et décompresser un peu. Après l’inévitable «  _putain de merde t’es Captain America et t’es encore vivant_  », Peter s’était rendu compte de son attirance pour Steve Rogers. L’homme derrière le masque était juste un type comme tout le monde, peut-être un peu plus seul que les autres. Après tout, on l’avait arraché de son monde, et il s’était réveillé dans un autre, plein de nouvelles règles, de nouvelles personnes. Peter ne pouvait que compatir. C’était un type bien – peut-être un poil trop droit dans ses baskets, mais si on grattait un peu, on découvrait qu’il avait un côté assez rebelle et un humour pince-sans-rire.

Ils ont commencé à passer du temps ensemble à l’arrivée de Peter à la tour, donc, se jetant à corps perdu dans trois décennies de Pop Culture manquées (Tony avait toute une liste de films, de séries télé et de musiques avec laquelle ils ont dû se familiariser. Steve était certain que Tony plaisantait lorsqu’il les avait avertis qu’il y aurait un quizz à la fin, mais Peter n’en était pas tout à fait sûr). Dans la tour, chaque chambre ressemblait plus à un appartement, et Steve avait une immense télévision et un canapé sur lequel Peter aurait pu vivre heureux le reste de sa vie.

Tout ça, le cumul de deux semaines de Pop Culture et de tension sexuelle naissante, les a donc menés à cet instant précis. Peter frissonne et passe une main dans les cheveux de Steve, mêlant ses doigts à ses courtes mèches blondes, sans vraiment tirer dessus, sans forcer Steve à quoi que ce soit. Steve libère son sexe de son boxer et passe sa langue sur toute la longueur. Peter se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux, appréciant simplement la sensation des lèvres de Steve sur lui. Ça fait un bail qu’il n’a pas couché avec un homme. Et, il réalise dans un léger sursaut qu’en fait, il n’a encore jamais couché avec un humain. Évidemment, nombre de ses conquêtes en avaient l’apparence, mais là, c’est la première fois qu’il s’apprête à le faire avec un véritable humain. Enfin, presque entièrement humain, super sérum excepté.

Steve est étonnement doué à ça, aussi, et qui aurait cru que Captain America avait autant de talent pour tailler des pipes ? Il prend son temps, au début. Une main le caressant lentement tandis qu’il lèche et suce son gland avec douceur. Les hanches de Peter se soulèvent d’elles-mêmes pour en avoir plus, mais Steve pouffe et continue de le taquiner en l’effleurant de ses lèvres et en donnant des coups de langue de temps en temps. Peter grogne puis resserre sa prise dans ses cheveux, et après plusieurs minutes, Steve cède et le prend en bouche aussi loin qu’il le peut. Peter gémit. Il se force à rester immobile pour ne pas s’enfoncer plus dans cette chaleur humide. Steve dose à la perfection ses va-et-vient, la pression de ses lèvres, et Peter ne met pas longtemps à arriver au bord de l’orgasme. Mais il veut autre chose, une chose dont il a rêvé depuis ce jour où, ado, il s’est réveillé et a réalisé que son coup de cœur d’enfant n’avait plus rien à voir avec une admiration émerveillée pour Captain America.

— Attends, halète-t-il et, à contrecœur, il repousse Steve. Ce dernier s’écarte puis l’observe, et _bon Dieu_ qu’il a l’air débauché. Ses lèvres sont brillantes et gonflées, et Peter a l’impression que Steve ne veut qu’une chose : retourner entre ses jambes. Peter se penche sans même s’en rendre compte et passe son pouce au coin des lèvres de Steve, puis frissonne lorsque ce dernier se tourne légèrement pour le prendre entre ses dents. Ça ne devrait pas être presque aussi bon qu’une fellation, mais que Dieu lui vienne en aide parce que si Steve continue comme ça, il risque de jouir trop vite.

— Baise-moi, dit-il avec empressement, avant de se sentir bizarrement embarrassé d’être aussi direct. Parce que c’est Captain America, après tout, et ça ne semble pas très correct de lui dire des choses comme ça. Même si Peter veut vraiment, _vraiment_ que Steve le baise. Tout comme Steve, apparemment, puisque ses yeux se sont assombris et qu’il s’est redressé pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Peter. Ce dernier se goûte sur la langue de Steve, et il se perd dans ce baiser sensuel pendant un moment.

— Sur le lit, répond Steve en le poussant dans cette direction. Peter obéit sans attendre, en retirant le reste de ses vêtements et se couche sur le lit, les bras repliés derrière sa tête. Il arque un sourcil en voyant Steve toujours debout au pied du lit, entièrement habillé, les yeux rivés sur lui. Son jeans a l’air trop serré, son érection tendue à travers le tissu rêche d’une manière qui ne doit pas être très agréable. Enfin, il s’active, ses vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout, et Peter a à peine le temps de penser «  _wow, ces muscles !_  » que le corps de Steve couvre le sien.

Peter parvient à tendre un bras et farfouille dans le tiroir de la table de chevet alors que Steve trace une ligne de baisers le long de sa gorge. Dieu merci, Steve est comme tout le monde et il a une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Le paquet n’a pas encore été ouvert, alors Peter déchire l’emballage et en récupère un en jetant le reste il ne sait où avant de le présenter à Steve, un large sourire flanqué sur le visage.

— Tourne-toi.

Il y a une pointe de « Captain America » dans la voix autoritaire de Steve, et qui aurait pensé que Steve serait si exigeant au lit ?

Pas que Peter s’en plaigne, parce qu’il a plutôt hâte de lui obéir. Il frisonne d’anticipation lorsque lui parvient le _pop !_ de la bouteille de lubrifiant qu’on ouvre. Il sent alors de longs doigts caresser doucement son intimité puis lentement, très lentement, pousser en lui. Steve est méticuleux, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Lorsque trois de ses doigts le travaillent avec patience, Peter gémit dans l’oreiller et pousse ses hanches contre lui. Il a besoin de plus, mais Steve semble avoir envie de l’embêter un peu en faisant lentement glisser ses doigts dans son corps et en tapant de temps en temps contre sa prostate. Peter atteint clairement ses limites.

— Putain Steve, baise-moi maintenant, je suis prêt.

Les doigts disparaissent, et, pendant un bref instant, Peter se demande si Steve va s’en aller, mais alors il sent quelque chose de bien plus gros que des doigts se presser contre lui. Il se force à respirer, à se détendre, en essayant de garder ses muscles décontractés. Ça fait mal pendant un moment, puis finalement la douleur s’efface et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Steve est entièrement en lui. Il roule des hanches pour l’inciter à bouger et voilà qu’à présent Steve le baise purement et simplement et Peter oublie son propre nom parce que la seule chose qui compte maintenant, c’est de sentir son sexe en lui, ses bras musclés le soutenir, et _seigneur_ , il est en train de se faire prendre par Captain America.

Peter entoure sa propre érection d’une main en se disant qu’il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il se masturbe rapidement tout en s’abreuvant des grognements et du bruit obscène de leurs deux corps qui s’entrechoquent chaque fois que Steve s’enfonce en lui. Ce dernier se déplace légèrement et adopte un nouvel angle qui lui permet de frapper directement sa prostate. Dans un puissant gémissement et un dernier coup de poignet, Peter jouit sur les draps. Un instant plus tard, il sent Steve se tendre à son tour puis un poids mort s’effondre sur son dos.

Il lui donne environ une minute pour s’en remettre, puis le repousse. Steve est vraiment très lourd. Peter devrait probablement retourner dans les quartiers des invités dans lesquels il séjourne, mais il se sent si fatigué et incapable de remuer ne serait-ce qu’un orteil qu’il ne bouge pas. Il perçoit Steve se déplacer, puis une couette chaude le recouvre soudain et Steve s’installe contre son dos. Il suppose que ça répond à sa question muette. Bien sûr, Peter se doute que ce qu’il vient de se passer les mènera quelque part – il a une galaxie à défendre, et Steve ne peut pas vraiment se lever et partir avec lui loin de la Terre. Mais pour l’heure, il veut juste profiter de l’instant sans trop tergiverser. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par le souffle lent et calme de Steve qui l’emporte dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
